


Brace for Impact

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: Supercorp week 2k17 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Day 1, Day 5, F/F, Supercorpweek2k17, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kara is furious after CatCo is set to publish an article that would out her to be Lena Luthor's latest suitor, this leads to a moment of realization which complicate her relationship with Mon-El.





	1. A slap in the face

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is going to be day 5 of the Supercorp Week prompt.

_“You call yourself an editor but you can’t even be bothered to edit your ass out of this chair to come to my office, which is exactly 12 **fucking** steps from yours. You dare tell me about how our work has an impact on the outcome of a nation but you can’t be bothered about the impact it’s going to have over MY.PRIVATE. LIFE! Look at this ! That’s a shitty picture from a phone, Snapper, A PHONE. You have a pulitzer prize photographer on staff and an archive of pictures and photoshoots from the both of us! This does. not. get. published. If my articles on extra-terrestrial cultures aren’t worth the half page, this certainly isn’t worth the ink it wasted in the preview. Now, kindly get out of my face.” _

Kara had left CatCo quickly, her heart thumping with fury, leaving half the staff completely stunned, including _Cat Grant_ of all people. A copy of the upcoming edition of the magazing twisted and slightly torn in her hand, she was heading straight toward L-Corp on foot. Walking to give herself time to calm down. Her phone buzzed a few times on the way, Kara ended up shutting her phone in frustration, not bothering to read any of the messages. 

Every time her eyes fell to the newest CatCo Magazine edition, her fury re-ignited. It wasn’t the front page cover that got her this mad, no, the picture of the mayor and the President shaking hand was astounding work. The related article was absolutely the best thing about this issue. No, what got her furious is the small diatribe at the bottom left: **“L-Corp C.E.O. in love! Discover who the lucky one is inside”** that would be bad enough, such a step back from the recent direction of the magazine, but the article in itself, referred to Kara as the one sharing the C.E.O.’s life. 

It’s not that she was offended by the notion of dating a woman, far from it. Since her sister’s coming out, Kara had done some thinking on her orientation and she hadn’t found a shred of doubt in her mind about her own orientation: she was bi-sexual. No, what offended her is the fact that an article concerning herself and her best friend was kept a secret from her, it’s the fact that they dug at her own personal life without her consent, without reasons, that they were about to bring attention to her life and Lena’s life without so much as a care as to what they had wanted. Cat’s involvement in this was especially galling, given that she knew her secret. 

Kara made it to L-Corp, passing by Jess who seemed a little unsettled by the sight of an angry Kara. When the door to Lena’s office opened to let her in, Lena was all smile, all happy to see her friend. Until she saw the fury in her blue eyes. Quickly, the C.E.O. set her files and work aside, pausing her work and paid attention to her friend. 

“What’s the matter Kara, I don’t think I’ve seen you this angry... ever.” Jess closed the door behind Kara and Lena caught the scared look on her assistant’s face, Lena’s heart was beating hard and fast, worrying that the anger was against her. Lena stood from her seat, to greet Kara with a quick hug. 

Kara dropped the magazine onto the desk and instead of the furious tone, instead of the low, gravely angry growl in her voice she had hoped to keep, it was a trembling, shaky voice. “I’m sorry Lena, I didn’t know they were doing that.” 

Lena took a look at the little text from the front page, picking up the magazine and then opened it to the articles’ page. her eyes widening and a look of horror on her face. “Oh god. That’s a horrible picture to use.” The picture was from a lovely moment, Kara giving a hug to Lena when they were parting way after a Kombucha lunch together, but the quality, angle and the face Kara was making... no, just no. 

“They didn’t even tell me! I wasn’t consulted, I wasn’t involved! I had to just look at the god damn article myself to find out.” Kara frowns and sigh heavily. “And they pushed aside one of my article about alien culture for it too.” 

Lena set the Magazine down and sat upon her desk, Looking at Kara with fondness in her gaze and a light smile, almost sad. “If you need a lawyer to bring a case against them, I know a few would be happy to do so.” Lena struggled to keep herself composed. The article itself wasn’t entirely un-fair to their relationship, she had questioned the nature of it to herself a few times. Kara’s reaction to this was breaking her heart a little, unsure of what exactly got her this upset. 

“Hopefully this isn’t necessary, I might be able to convince them not to release it.” Kara offered a shrug, taking a few deep breath, finally managing to calm herself down. “I’m sorry I’m probably over reacting.” 

“No no, this is definitely something that could affect your reputation” Lena assured, empathically. A little surprised when she saw Kara react to her statement. 

“My rep...? Oh god! no no, I’m not ashamed of being your friend or whatever is implied in the article.” she waves it off. “It’s our privacy. I got told so many time that I have to be careful, how important the impact media can have. Then they turn around and don’t even consider for a moment the impact this can have on you and me. Cat Grant gave her okay, I can’t believe it.” 

“ **Our** privacy?” Lena said, teasing, unable to stop her usual flirty tendencies with Kara. A knowing smirk growing on her lips, a strange gleam shining in her eyes. “Are you implying there is an ‘us’, Kara Danvers ?” 

Kara is surprised when no words come to mind. There is just a tightness in her chest as her heart start beating faster, a warmth to her cheek as she start blushing. It Dawns on her then, she starts connecting the dots and she looks to the ground, trying to chase away the implications of this from her mind, with no success. Panic sets in for a moment. 

“Oh-- Oh...” Lena’s own green eyes widen when she sees Kara’s reaction, when she feels it in her heart. “I wouldn’t have teased you about that if ... if I knew it was ...” at loss for words, Lena shook her head and chose to remain silent. “Sorry.” 

”You don‘t have anything to be sorry about Lena, I‘m just really upset over the article, I...” she takes a moment to pick her words. ”I kind of begun questioning my own preferences lately, this article doesn’t help. I don‘t want to do this in the public eye.” Kara gives Lena a one-armed hug. 

“I know you already have someone and I don’t want to make this... hard for you” there is obviously pain and emotions coursing through Lena’s voice as she speaks. For once, the CEO is at a loss for word. Before she can resume her thoughts, Kara interrupts. 

“Can we have that conversation later ? I... this is so complicated” Kara asked, a little shy, yet still carrying her anger from earlier. “I don’t want to do or say anything to hurt anyone right now. I just... need to deal with this situation before.” Kara stands closer to Lena, givng her another hug. “then maybe I can sort my own head out.”

“Of course. Take your time.” The hug is released, too short for either women’s liking. “Tell me if you need help dealing with this article.” Lena took her seat behind her desk, slumping uncharastericly into the chair. She watches Kara leaves, her green eyes raking longingly at the reporter’s legs. Only then does Mike comes back to her mind, a soft frown on her face as she realizes. Covering her face with both hand. 

Once she’s out of L-Corp, Kara looks at her cellphone. 23 text messages and notification. 3 of which are from James, 2 from Alex, the rest is a mixture of Cat, Snapper and one from Mon-El. A frown on her face as she struggle with what to do. 

James’ texts were thumbs up, Emojis and a sweet, short thank you. Mon-El’s text was just a charming selfie of him at a park. Alex’s text was a surprised Emoji and something about wanting the story of what got Kara swearing at work of all place. Snapper’s text were surprisingly an apology for the situation, a joke about yelling at editorial staff being a rite of passage and a bit of advice to avoid Cat Grant. 

Kara almost cried just seeing Snapper’s apology, but the texts she had from Cat were infuriating. 

**Cat Grant:** _Kiera, I want you in my office within an hour. Do not make me wait._  
**Cat Grant:** _When you’re done calming down of course._  
**Cat Grant:** _Kiera. Are you ignoring me ?_

Kara shook her head, refusing to read through more of the woman’s idiosyncrasie and decided to just write a text, furious and hurt before just heading back to her apartment, crashing into the couch, ignoring the incessant buzzing of her phone for a while. Unsure of how to deal with the fallout, she press the send button on her text and then shut her phone off. Turning on the TV to the news channel, in case she'd be needed as Supergirl. It wasn't long before Mon-El walked back into the apartment, carrying food with him, potstickers and a club sandwich. 

**You:** _I considered you a friend. Why was it so hard for you to be one?_

"Hey, Alex told me you had a bad day, so I decided to stop by your favorite places to grab food." Sitting down beside her on the couch and handing over the potstickers bag and keeping the club sandwich for himself. 

"How'd she know?" Kara set her phone aside and started to pick at the potstickers, taking time to kiss his cheek sweetly. 

"Your boss called Winn to try and get you to answer and he got the full story of what happened." Mon El said with his charming smile. 

"Thanks for not...getting angry" Kara said with a soft smile. 

"About?" 

"About the story with me and Lena apparently dating?" she tilt her head to the side and blinks a few times. Now wondering what kind of story he got if that wasn't obvious. 

"Is that not what you've been doing with her ?" Mon El seemed to be pretty confused. 

Kara blinks once and her eyes open wider. "What !? Why!? WH..." 

"I told you? The more the merrier on Daxam ? I thought this is what it was ?" Scratching the back of his head. 

Kara's mouth is left hanging in complete confusion and surprise, remaining silent and stunned. 

to be continued.


	2. A Kick in the ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant visits Kara and offers: confessions, apologies, counsels and caffeine. Prompting our hero to make the leap !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Supercorpweek! - Cat Grant helps Kara to date Lena (instead of Mon-El) (I took a bit of liberties on this one)
> 
> People have been reacting pretty well to Mon-El in this Fic and I'm glad. A few things I had running around in my head. 
> 
> AU where: Mon-El actually told the truth when he first came to earth (that he was a high-ranked bodyguard/soldier) and thus many of his personality traits and problematic aspect are diminished, absent or changed. I *may* explore that in a fic, if the reaction isn't too hostile.

The next morning. 

Much to Kara‘s surprise, Mon-El had left the bed before her this morning. Curious, she followed him out and into the sun-bathed kitchen, poking him in the ribs, silent question on her face. 

“Yeah, Brian and his roommates got in trouble for some reasons and now I’m going to help them move to a new place. They promised pizza, I’ll save you a slice.” They exchanged a smile over that, a little peck on her lips

“That’s nice of you!” Kara bounces in place for a moment. “I’ll see if I can fix things up with Miss Grant today, If I don’t have a job by the end of the day, I’m going to apply to the National City Times.” 

“Moving up up and away!” As he points to the sky in a semi-theatrical fashion. They exchange a little laugh and another hug, before Mon-El leaves her apartment with his remaining toast in his mouth. Not before Kara lands a tap on him bum on the way out. 

Once Kara was left alone, she flopped down on her couch and finally turned her phone back on, reading through the text that Alex and Winn sent her, taking time to reply to them, something about dealing with it today and maybe changing jobs if things went bad. Mixed response from Alex and Winn got Kara pouting and sending them the selfie of said pout as revenge. 

A knock on her door startle Kara, She was too absorbed in her replies and pouting selfies that she didn’t think of paying attention. Getting visitors in the morning was a rare things. She stands and uses her X-ray vision to reveal Cat Grant of all people, carrying what appears to be a cardboard tray with Starbucks coffees. A confused expression on her face, Kara opens the door in only her pajamas, supergirl pajamas. 

“Oh Kiera, how people don’t figure it out I’ll never know.” A playful boop to Kara’s glass-less nose has her scrunching her face and as Cat pushed past her to get inside, stopping a protest by handing her one of the starbuck coffee. 

Kara would’ve been furious if she hadn’t caught the small detail: it was her proper name listed on the cup and Cat’s name was mis-spelled on hers to Kat. For a moment, Kara wonders if she did that on purpose or if that’s what got her into the mood to come here. “Hey look at that, the starbuck staff got my name right.” a little sass escapes and Kara’s not sure if she’s sorry or not. 

“Yes yes, I know.” Was that an embarassed look on the woman’s face? Kara couldn’t quite believe it and she was looking at it. Cat takes a seat at Kara’s table and watches Kara closely, quiet for a moment before starting with: “So ... Mike ?” 

“Yeah no, we’re not going there Miss Grant” Kara said, sitting opposing to her and drinking her coffee, a lovely mixture that Kara recognize as a pumpkin spice latte, strange given that halloween season is a while out. But of course, Cat grant can get out-of-seasons drinks. “Not before we deal with what happened yesterday.” 

“Fair, I suppose.” a beat and a soft roll of her eyes “ I don’t know why you’re not always like this, steel suits you so much better than the bumbling klutz act.” Cat said with a little wave of her hand over Kara. Then Cat seems to take a moment to consider her words. “For what it’s worth, I apologize for the tragic mistep in judgment that the article on you and Lena is, I let my emotions get the better of me.” 

“Your emotions ?” Leaning forward after finishing her coffee in one go, she studied the older woman, listening to her heartbeat change, faster and louder now. There was a bit of a smile on Kara now, but she couldn’t even place the reason why. 

“Yes, yes, Kara, I got upset with how close you were getting to Miss Luthor that I didn’t really use my judgment when I saw the article land on my desk.” Cat spoke fast and colors appeared on her cheek. “You have a thing for powerful women and I suppose I saw it as me losing some of my power.” 

Kara had picked up a thing or two from being friend with Lena, one of them was a better control of her own emotions and that served her a bit here. Restraining a tear or two, she reached across the table to grab at Cat’s hands. “You were jealous of my friendship with Lena. You?” 

Cat blinked once, then another time and then took back control of one of her hands to facepalm in the face of heteronormativity. “Oh my god Kara, what’s it going to take ?” A shake of her head. “No, not of your friendship. Of your proximity, of you giving her so much time people do think you’re dating.” 

Kara remembered what Mon-El had said to her yesterday, the first thing clicked in her mind, that Cat thought Lena and her were dating. It took, maybe two more seconds for Kara to realize *what* Cat was being jealous of. “OH!” her eyes flew wide and blinked at her friend a soft blush on her cheek. 

“Ah, there it is!” A triumphant smile on Cat’s face, mixed with a few tears in her eyes maybe. A soft, heavy sigh escaped the woman. “So yes, I may have acted on petty instinct and I apologize, Kara, I...” she shake her head. “It was not my proudest moment, I hope you can forgive me.” 

“I... I’ve been struggling lately and well, for a while really.” Kara said, looking at her hands around Cat’s. “I realized I tend transpose my feelings for people on others when they don’t fit the little story life seems to be telling for ‘everyone’.” Kara squeezes her friend’s hands. “I---Cat.” she shake her head, her voice soft and warm. “I wasn’t falling in love with James back then” words heavy with meanings. “It’s why it didn’t work with him.” 

“Is that what’s happening with Mike ?” Cat said with the softest tone she could muster, no longer was she even trying to hide the tears in her eyes, now spilling into her cheek. It hurt to hear it, but at the same time there was some kind of relief in it as well. 

“I don’t know, maybe.” A soft sigh escape Kara, she saw her friend crying and there’s a small gasp at the back of her throat, she tries to move closer to the comfort her. Cat however, refuses, standing up and slowly heading for the door, not having touched her coffee. 

“It’s okay, I came here to apologize and make amends.” Cat turned around to look at her protégé, through tears “We won’t publish the article on you and Lena, but please, don’t let this opportunity pass you by. It hurts to watch someone you love move on from...” Cat struggles not to break down but manages to continue “... something they never even knew was there.” A little wave of her fingers and points to the window. “Now shoo, up up and away you got a Luthor to woo.” 

Kara lets out a little wet laugh as Cat left her apartment, closing the door behind her, locking it before sliding down to the floor, melting in a puddle of silent tears, each heartbeat drumming out more tears, more pain and more joy. “Oh Rao, you chose one hell of an idiot to do all of this.” a laugh through her tear and sobs. 

~~~

Lena had been distracted since Kara left her office yesterday, her mind conjuring images of the blonde reporter biting her lips, speaking softly and responding to her flirts. Then images of Kara’s boyfriend comes to mind and Lena roll her eyes and she shoves the papers she was reading away, standing to go stand on her balcony, leaning against the railing. “I am a fucking idiot.” rubbing her temple, cursing under her breath, Lena was slowly losing control of her emotions and possibly her entire mind. 

“My, what a foul mouth Miss Luthor.” Kara was flying, hovering in place in front of Lena, cape flowing in the wind, matching the motion of her hair. Even with the super-hero’s quip, there was a sadness to her smile and there was clear sign that she had been crying as well. When Lena finally looked upon her, she extended her hand, Lena took it in hers, squeezing. 

“I can’t help it. Not right now.” Lena sigh heavily, still staring at the lovely blue eyes staring down at her now, she almost looked away. “So, what brings you here, or did my swearing convince you I needed a visit from you?” Lena teased, retrieving her hand from Kara’s. “I mean, clearly you never swear!” which had Kara laugh a little bit. 

“Kara Danvers sent me here with a message, Miss Luthor.” Supergirl tried to keep a straight face at Lena’s eyeroll, but she kept playing along, moving closer to the balcony and re-taking Lena’s hands in hers. “Kara still has a lot of figuring out to do but...” she leans in to rest her forehead against Lena’s both of them closing their eyes. “She didn’t want you to be stuck with whatever it was she left you with yesterday, she came to a conclusion this morning in regard to you. With a bit of help.” 

“Tell Kara she doesn’t have to rush things out, I don’t want people hurt on my account.” Lena kept her eyes closed, but clung to Kara’s hands, they were slightly cold, from flying most likely. The comfort they brought was enough warmth for Lena. “Sorry, I’m listening, don’t mind me.” 

“Kara has fallen for you, Kara has been falling for you for a long time now Miss Luthor.” Supergirl risked a soft kiss on her forehead and watched quietly. “The rest of her life is changing, but there is one thing she wants to keep in it and that’s you.” Now Supergirl was crying a bit, sniffling a little bit. “Before you say it, whoever else is in her life already thought you two were dating.” 

Both Kara and Lena starts laughing, a wet, loud laugh filled with snorts, a laugh that lasted so long that both of them had to hold their side for a moment. A laugh too strong for the situation, but exactly what they both needed. After catching their breath, both of their hands entwined, lacing their fingers together. 

“So, Kara is being greedy and wants two people to share her life and bed ? “ Lena was obviously teasing, kissing Supergirl’s cheek and closing her eyes as she did so. “As long as I don’t have to also be with Mike, I think I could be ...amenable to that.” Lena blushes deeply and sigh a bit. “I want to give it a try, alright ?” 

“Kara isn’t sure if she’s not transposing her feelings for you onto him, because she did that before. Sh...” Kara rolls her eyes. “I know how I feel about you, Lena.” she kiss her cheek. “I don’t know how I feel about anything else in my life right now. And you don’t deserve to wait the time it’ll take me to figure all of it out.” 

Lena smiles and kiss Kara’s cheek, squeezing her hands in hers. “I would, you know ?” she smiles softly and stares at the girl’s eyes. “But I’m glad that you offered it. I can’t say I’m not...worried about some of the implications there, to be honest.” she offers a smile. “But if ... we take things slow, we can move forward. A fair warning, I can get pretty jealous, so do let me know if it slips out.” 

Kara is crying silently, letting the tears fall down her cheeks and onto her costume, she finally fly over the railing of the balcony and sets foot beside Lena. “A Super and a Luthor, dating each other...” Kara places her hands ontop of Lena’s and gently, softly guides her to take on the traditional hands-on-hips pose for her. 

Lena gets into the pose and the role, taking her best heroic look, which honestly feels very strange to look at for Kara and even more so for the C.E.O. . She’s quick to reverse it however, pulling out her own phone and shoving Supergirl playfully back toward the chair of her desk. Kara is quick to catch and grabs a pen and a small post-it note drawing a heart with red ink before taking a cross legged pose for Lena. 

“Well, now we have a picture of each other for our phone.” a soft grin and in a daring move, Lena takes a seat on Kara’s lap. The move surprises the both of them and they exchange a little laugh. Lena press her forehead against Kara’s and they stare into each other’s eyes in silence, enjoying their first moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very likely to continue this eventually.


End file.
